


Costellano

by eminahinata



Series: Verso Costellano [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, bueno, era algo que no se esperaban. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costellano

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Desde hace un rato vengo con la idea de hacer un crossover de H50 con Ocean`Eleven (ya saben, Scott Caan sale en ambas), pero no hay forma que salga. ¡Y salió esto! Espero que les guste. Me divirtió mucho escribirlo. Sin más, espero sus comentarios. ¡A leer!

Danny Williams es un buen hombre en general: es un buen padre, dedicado a su trabajo y leal a su familia y amigos. Siempre busca la forma de ser sincero y amable, deseando lo mejor a las personas y buscando hacer el mundo más seguro para su preciosa hija. Él es un buen hombre, pero tiene un oscuro secreto: su familia. Su familia por el lado de su madre: los Costellano.

Él los amaba, no hay duda de ello, pero su línea de trabajo con la de su familia, bueno, no eran compatibles. Una al lado opuesto de la línea de la ley. Sí, bueno, puede que de joven allá ayudado a su abuelo, tíos o primos en esto o lo otro. Sus tan conocidos “recados”, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Rachel y buscar una vida más tranquila por ella. Porque una vida huyendo no era una vida tranquila.

Y al final resulto bien. Su abuelo solamente sonrío y le pago la boda (aunque él se negó), su abuela frunció el seño, su hermoso rostro pensativo, antes de perderse en su habitación y regresar con una cajita de terciopelo rojo, donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso de la familia Costellano. Estuvo muy bien, excepto por sus primos, quienes dieron un grito al cielo indignados e hicieron todo lo que se les venía en mente para separarlos. Suspiro ante el recuerdo. Sus primos siempre han sido posesivos de él.

Ahora, una de sus pesadillas más temidas se cumplía.

Arqueó una ceja, bastante sorprendido, viendo a Chin, Kono, Steve, Weston y el Sr. White atados y amordazados cada uno en una silla, todos apuntados con armas a sus cabezas por cinco hombres. Vio a cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, todos con una mirada perturbada y asustada dirigida a él. Bufó por ello.

Los atacantes voltearon a verlo, parado frente a la puerta de cristal de la sede, en sus brazos una pequeña montaña de carpetas de informes por rellenar. Él los vio, vestidos casualmente y llevando un arma en la mano con tanta naturalidad. El tiempo se detuvo para el resto de 5-0, ansiosos.

−Elie, Anto, Rodrigo, Virgilio, Fernando –saludó a cada uno.

−Hola Danno –respondieron todos a la vez, sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros, guardando el arma de nueve milímetros entre sus ropas.

−¿Qué hacen aquí? –parpadeó. Rodrigo, el más alto de todos ellos y cabello marrón, se acercó y tomó de sus manos las carpetas, dejándolas apiladas en una mesa cercana. Danny se cruzó de brazos, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros de trabajo, una mirada severa en su rostro.

−¿Qué? ¿Es que no podemos venir a visitarte de vez en cuando? –dijo con tono ofendido Anto, un año mayor que Danny y el mismo rubio en su cabello.

−Bueno, lo creería sino amordazaran y ataran a mis _compañeros de trabajo_ en el _lugar donde trabajo_ –los cinco hombres, parientes suyos, sonrieron con fingida inocencia.

−Ellos nos atacaron primero –señaló Virgilio, sentado en una silla y su musculoso cuerpo encorvado ligeramente hacía el frente, con una expresión indiferente en su rostro pálido. Los 5-0 parpadearon. Al parecer Danny los conocía bastante bien.

− _Dai,_ _che non è stato_ _molto_ –se encogió de hombros Fernando, cabello rojo ceniza y ojos picaros, apoyado contra una de las paredes. Danny volteo a verlo, un poco incrédulo.

−¿Gran cosa? _¿En serio?_ –negó con la cabeza−. Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? –los vio con suspicacia. Los cinco hombres voltearon a ver al grupo, en concreto a Steve, quien frunció el seño, buscando la forma de salir de esas ataduras bastante buenas. Tal vez después les pediría algún consejo sobre cómo hacer esas ataduras muy efectivas. Y dolorosas−. ¿Qué? –parpadeó el rubio.

−Sí, bueno, nos hemos enterado de ciertos _rumores_ de los cuales no estamos muy contentos, Danno –se cruzó de brazos Rodrigo, una mirada que si bien pudiera matar, el comandante McGarrett estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

−¿Cuáles? –preguntó un poco preocupado el rubio desde su lugar.

−¿Es cierto que estas casado con este hombre? –preguntó con voz de ultratumba Anto. Danny parpadeó en shock−. Porque si es así, tiene que responder ante nosotros –tronó sus nudillos.

_−¿Che cosa?_ ¿Cómo…? –su rostro se sintió muy caliente en ese momento−. ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaron eso?! -.

−Internet –respondió Elie, alto y cabello marrón como el de su hermano, muy serio. Todos voltearon a verlo. El italiano sólo se encogió de hombros.

− _Voi_ … −suspiró el rubio, demasiado avergonzado−. Yo no estoy casado con Steve –los cinco hombres lo vieron un minuto serio antes de sonreír muy contentos.

−Eso es bueno –respondía Anto, acercándose al rubio y pasando un brazo por los hombros del más corto−. Eso significa que no tendremos que desaparecerlo como a ese idiota que te molestaba… −Danny se tensó.

−¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? –volteó a ver al otro rubio, que reía nerviosamente. Virgilio negó con la cabeza mientras los otros tres veían asesinamente al rubio más alto.

−Jeje, ¿te acuerdas de aquel chico de último grado que te acosaba en preparatoria? –Danny abrió cómicamente los ojos.

−¡Ustedes lo hicieron! ¡No puedo creer que hayan provocado un accidente automovilístico sólo porque me estaba molestando un brabucón! –gritó indignado.

−Te estaba molestando y eso no lo permitimos –se cruzó de brazos Rodrigo. Los 5-0 veían todo como un juego de tenis, muy sorprendidos.

Una hora más tarde, los cinco Costellano se despedían de su rubio primo con un abrazo y con una mirada asesina hacia Steve, que aun se encontraba atado.

−Recuerda, McGarrett, te estaremos vigilando –declaró Virgilio mientras Danny estaba muy entretenido intentando salir del abrazo de un emotivo Fernando, quien abrazaba como pulpo al rubio. Steve sólo parpadeó (aún un poco conmocionado que esos hombres pensaran que estaba casado con Danny. No es como que no quisiera, pero aun no había llegado ni a primera base) y vio como cada uno de esos hombres desaparecía por la puerta. Un momento más tarde Danny regresaba con una expresión muy avergonzada y murmurando algo en italiano que sonaba a algo como _Boobies._

−Lo siento. Ellos siempre hacen este tipo de cosas. Nunca me dejan en paz –empezó el rubio cuando ya desato a todos, cada uno con una mirada dirigida al detective ruborizado.

−¿Quiénes eran ellos, Danno? –preguntó con autoridad Steve.

−Mis primos por el lado de mi madre –suspiró−. Mi madre es la hija menor de la familia Costellano… −fue interrumpido.

−¿Costellano? ¿Te refieres a la mafia más poderosa de Italia y media Europa? –parpadeó Weston, sorprendida. Williams sonrío tímidamente a sus compañeros.

−Bueno, si –rió nervioso. Tal vez haber negado la invitación de ir a visitar a la familia no era una gran idea.

−Oh –respondieron todos.

Sí, bueno, era algo que no se esperaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducciones italiano-español:  
> Dai, che non è stato molto: Vamos, que no ha sido gran cosa.  
> Voi: Ustedes.  
> ¿Che cosa?: ¿Qué?  
> Boobies: Bobos


End file.
